La novia de mi hermano
by WendyWalker
Summary: Izumi Orimoto es una chica transferida a una nueva escuela, allí conoce a los gemelos Minamoto, después ella se convierte en la novia de uno de los dos, pero diversas cosas pasarán para que al final todo sea como se debe.


El día de hoy empiezan las clases en el instituto, lo que no se imaginaban todos era todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de este día.

-Hermano es hora de ir a clases.

-Ya voy Kouichi.- salen los dos gemelos Minamoto rumbo a clases.

-Hey chicos, ¿Qué tal? Veo que hoy llegan temprano, raro en ustedes.- Le habla Matt sonriendoles.

-Matt ¿que hay? ¿Y Takeru cómo anda?.- dijo Kouji saludandolo.

-Esta feliz de empezar su segundo año.

-Como crecen todos.- suspira Kouichi.

En eso llega Airi una de las chicas más populares del instituto, proclamada y admirada por su belleza.

-Hola chicos, me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo, adoro sus lindos rostros, en especial el tuyo Kouji .- le guiña el ojo y le besa la mejilla.

-También nos da gusto verte Airi.- Dice Matt para tratar de salvar a su amigo del acoso de esta.

-¿Te importaria si te alejas un poco?.- le reponde friamente el chico Minamoto, mientras se acomodo su pañoleta.

-Kouji no seas tan frio con ella, ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones Airi?.- le pregunta Kouichi

-Me fue suuuuuuper!.. viaje a muchos sitios, pero nunca los olvide a ustedes mis chicos favoritos.- les sonrie coquetamente y se va.

-No me jodan, ¿esa estará de nuevo con nosotros en clase?.- dice Matt un poco harto.

En ese preciso momento se acercan dos chicas..

-Chicooooooos!, ahora voy a estar en el mismo edificio que ustedes.

-Mimi ya veo tú e Izzy ya entraron al cuarto año, nos veremos seguido por aca en todo caso.- Le dice Matt sonriente.

-Mimi esta muy emocionada en todo el camino no paro de hablar sobre eso.- dijo Sora riendose.

-Se le nota lo anciosa.- rie Kouji

-Bien nos veremos después que debo ir a mi clase.- se despide Mimi y se retira.

-Nosotros deberiamos ir igual a la nuestra no creen?.- dice Sora sonriente.

Al entrar al aula estaban sus demás compañeros de clase.

-Hola hola Sorita.- Le saluda Jun Motomiya.

-Jun que genial es verte de nuevo.- le sonrie Sora.

Entra un profesor a la sala

-Silencio todos, deberían empezar a comportarse solo estan a dos años de entrar a la universidad. El profe seguía hablando mientras algunos alumnos le hacían caso omiso.

-Juri, ¿Qué voy a hacer?.. Ryo sólo le queda un año y se ira a la universidad y aún no puedo decirle nada acerca de mis sentimientos.- le dice Rika comentandole su sentir.

-Rika llevas tanto tiempo así pero tú y tu orgullo de chica ruda que no quiere confersarle.- lo dice Juri con filosofia.

-¿y qué me dices tu sobre Takato?.- le dice Rika insinuandole que tampoco le ha dicho nada.

-Esque... me da mucha pena.- se ruboriza Juri y lo voltea a ver.

-Entonces no queda más que decir que hoy tenemos una nueva alumna transferida desde Italia..- dice el profesor anunciandole a la clase.- adelante muchacha pasa...

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Izumi Orimoto, y espero llevarme super bien con todos.-Dice esto algo nerviosa.

-Bien señorita Orimoto tome asiento a un lado de Takenouchi, alumna levante su mano para que Orimoto pueda identificarla.- Sora levanta su mano .- Aquí.- le dice felizmente.

-Gra-gracias.- le dice Izumi tomando asiento, junto al otro lado se encontraba sentado Kouji.

-Hola.- le dice Izumi alegremente.

-Hola.- le responde Kouji algo frio, como suele ser.

_Qué amargadito nos salio el niño, aunque es lindo, no lo puedo negar.- pensó Izumi después de la respuesta de este._

-Oye, no hagas tanto caso de mi hermano, él es así.- le susurra Kouichi a Izumi.

-Oh, ya veo, gracias, eres muy amable.

Un rato después suena la campana del almuerzo.

-Hola Izumi, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?.- le dice con una sonrisa.

-Claro!, por mi encantada.

Se van con Jun a tomar su desayuno, mientras que en otro lugar.

-Hey chavos, hay que tomar el almuerzo todos juntos.- dice Takuya a todos

-¿Qué les parece la chica nueva?.- pregunta Matt

-Yo ya le saque las medidas con la vista.- dice Tai riendo.

-Ay Tai te hiciste tan pervertido.- dice Takato con tono de decepsión.

-Tranquilo, era una broma.

-Pero quien nos puede dar una mejor opinion es Kouji que la tuvo bien cerca.- dice Henry con voz acusadora.

-Pues no tiene nada del otro mundo.- Dijo Kouji con seriedad.

-Yo al contrario la vi hermosa.- Dice Kouichi muy impresionado.

-¿Alguien más que quiera intentarlo con la nueva?.- dice Matt en tono de burla.

-No esta nada mal.- Dice Tai con una sonrisa pícara.

-van dos, jajajaja, habra que esperar que visto bueno nos dan Joe y J.p..- Dice Matt burlandose nuevamente.

-Pero mi chica ideal es Airi, es perfecta.- Dice Tai muy confiado.

-Yo que tu no confiaría mucho en esa, se ve que le gusta estar de a más de a uno, tú entiendes.- le dice Takuya seriamente.

Mientras tanto en una de las mesas de almuerzos..

-Rika, Juri,¿Qué tal les cayó la tal Izumi?.- Dice Airi algo molesta.

-Pues ni bien ni mal, cero aporte la niña.- dice Rika como si nada.

-Opino lo mismo, ¿Tú la conoces de antes Airi?.- le pregunta Juri.

-No, claro que no!, pero no me gusto esa forma en que le ha coqueteado a mi Kouji, y encima no se que tanto le dijo el lindo Kouichi.- revienta el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

-Airi, cálmate...- le dice Rika

-Hay que enseñarle a esa nuevita, quien es la chica estrella de la clase y de la escuela.- dice Airi muy decidida


End file.
